Love For Mary
by readergirl4985
Summary: This is a sequel to A New Life for Cathrine Bennet. As the title indicates, this is Mary's story.
1. Chapter 1

Mary gazed out the window. Evidence of spring was everywhere, but the wet ground from the melted snow made everything so gloomy. She knew that would change in a few weeks, but it didn't help her to get out of the house now. She had hoped to take a walk around the garden. Their governess had had to take her leave of them because of her failing health, and with Lydia and Georgiana Darcy staying in London with their Aunt Marianne, she could not go into the village. Her father didn't like for her to go alone, and trips with her mother were so taxing, not that she would go. Mrs. Bennet had been quite ill through the winter. Dr. Anderson believed it was because her body was still recovering from the birth of her little brother. Women of her mother's maturity did not often bear children, and when they did, there were far more complications and longer recoveries.

Bennet was doing well, however. She smiled at the thought of the infant. He was so chunky and happy. Mary hoped her children would be much the same, if she ever married that is. Her thoughts turned to Dr. Anderson. She could no longer fool herself: she cared for the man. He came by almost daily to check on her mother, and when he did, he would take tea with her and her father. Dr. Anderson always asked her about her opinions on popular medical practices and whatever was in the news. He encouraged her to read any and everything. Her sisters told her they thought he cared for her as well. Mary was beginning to doubt that. She didn't see where he saw her in anything but friendly terms.

Mary had never considered herself as a romantic, but she knew from her sisters what a man in love looked like, and Mr. Anderson was not one. At least where she was concerned. She thought about the assembly the night before. She knew what she was feeling was jealousy. Other than the first few times they had met, Mr. Anderson had never remarked upon her appearance. However, when Miss King arrived, he told her that she looked lovely. Mary had always made it a point to never be vain, but she had been sure such a term could be applied to here as well. She may not be a pretty as her sisters, but there was a strong resemblance between them all. They were sisters. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. It would not do.

She went to her room and immediately regretted it. Her gown from the night before was still laying on the chair. 'Maybe I could update my tastes a little. I prefer more plain clothes, but perhaps adding a few pretty things will improve my overall appearance.' She shook her head. No. While she had allowed her sisters and aunt to select better fabrics, colors, and dress patterns; she still preferred simple. She looked at her bonnet. Now that she could improve upon. She grabbed it and went to their favorite sitting room. This was where her father and Mr. Anderson found her an hour later.

"Mary, dearest, what are you doing?" asked her father. Both men looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"I found myself with some time on my hands, so I decided to improve upon my bonnet. It really is quite plain."

"It's practical," said Dr. Anderson, taking a seat. "The purpose of a bonnet is to protect your face form the sun. Why ladies feel the need to decorate such an item will forever remain a mystery to me."

"Perhaps it is because, traditionally, the fairer sex has always appreciated the beauty in an object, and our male counterparts have always seemed to enjoy it as well. I have seen three sisters and a friend happily married in the last year, and their spouses seem to enjoy seeing their wives decorated with in such trappings."

"Trying to attract a husband, Mary?" Mr. Bennet asked, his glee evident to any but the two currently in the room.

Mary tried her best to stamp down her blush. Seeing no reason to be anything but truthful, she answered her father. "I, I wouldn't say that, necessarily. I am not averse to finding a match, but I wouldn't say that I am actively searching for one."

"You're prettying your things to attract a husband?!" Dr. Anderson thundered. "That is utterly ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous?" asked Mary. Her anger was simmering below the surface of her facade, however, only Mr. Bennet was aware of this fact.

"Yes, ridiculous. It is a complete waste of your time."

"And why is that, pray? Am I not pretty enough to attract a husband, even with adornments? I must say, I have never been unware of the fact that, next to my sisters, I am quite plain…"

"No, that's not what I meant at all…"

"but I have always thought that I was not so wholly unattractive."

"Miss Bennet, please, that's not…"

"Thank you for informing me of this folly. If you shall excuse me, I shall not force my unpleasant appearance on you any further. Perhaps you should visit with the King's, I understand you find their niece quite 'lovely,'" she said, a sob escaping at the end. She quickly made her way from the room. The doctor turned to Mr. Bennet, still trying to work out what had just happened.

"I feel I should congratulate you, my boy. I do not believe I have ever witnessed such a spectacular display of miscommunication. I thought Mr. Darcy's exhibition would forever remain unmatched. I now hold hope for the possibility that one of Lydia's suitors may present an even better show."

"I don't…understand. I didn't mean that I thought her ugly! I meant…"

"You meant that she did not need any adornment to make her appealing to a man. I know. Well, I daresay, you have quite a bit of work ahead of you. A little bit of advice: when you are pursuing a lady, never inform another that she is lovely, even if it was meant in a friendly manner. Most importantly, a lady's appearance is _always_ a sensitive matter, and should _always_ be considered serious, if you wish to live peacefully, anyway."

* * *

"You would think she would learn after seeing how unpleasant the color looked in Mrs. Davis' drawing room, but she will not be moved," said Mrs. Phillips

"Yes, but Mrs. Davis paired it with pastels. Mrs. Bridgewell is pairing it with a vibrant green and a deep brown. I believe those go very well with the orange," replied Mrs. Bennet.

Mary caught snippets of her mother and aunt's conversation. It held no interest to her whatsoever, and the two matrons had learned long ago not ask her opinion. Mary simply wished to escape Longbourn. It had been five days, and Dr. Anderson came every day requesting an audience with her. Every day, she claimed a headache. Her father informed her this morning that if she continued to do so, he would be obliged to allow the doctor to see her in a 'professional' manner. So, she opted to join her mother.

Now, she wasn't sure which would be the lesser of the two evils.

She had spent her days agonizing over what to do about the doctor. Her father had told her she had misunderstood him, that she should talk to him, but she was simply too embarrassed. She had made quite the spectacle of herself. Also, she was not convinced he did not simply pity her. Any gentleman would feel shame for insinuating a lady was unattractive, truth or not, and would seek to make it right.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her aunt's front door opening. She looked towards the door with interest. Her uncle was a very intelligent man and would certainly help to take her mind off her troubles. Mr. Phillips did enter the room, and he was not alone.

"Hello, Mrs. Bennet. Mary. I forgot that Mrs. Phillips informed me that you would be here today. I hope it will not be an inconvenience, but I invited a guest to lunch with me today."

"Oh! It is no inconvenience at all! We do so enjoy meeting new people, isn't that right, Mary?"

Mary stated her agreement.

"Then allow me to introduce you to my new associate, Mr. Reed."

 **I hope you enjoyed this little teaser. I probably won't post again until I have actually finished this one. In all honesty, it is likely to only be 4-6 chapters. Still, it will be good. I enjoy reading Mary and Kitty stories, and I didn't want to leave her out, but I didn't have much inspiration for her in this series, which really kind of bummed me out. I will have to see what I can do for her in the future. Mary is very practical, but she is also still a female. So, to any who think she is a bit too ooc here, keep that in mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch had been very pleasant. Mary could not remember a time she had enjoyed such menial conversation, but today she had delighted in it very much. Mr. Walter Reed was a very genial man who seemed interested in everything someone had to say. He complemented her on her dress, and when she said that it was thanks to her sisters he replied that it was admirable of her to give credit to her sisters. When he wasn't chatting with her, he was chatting with her mother and aunt. Her uncle took a little bit of time to talk to her and ask her opinion on a matter. Mr. Reed laughed at her uncle and told him that business shouldn't be discussed at the table and that lovely young ladies surely had better things to do than worry about a title dispute. She couldn't remember that last time _she_ had been referred to as _lovely_ by someone outside her family.

They now found themselves sitting in her aunt's parlor.

"Do you play, Miss Bennet?" asked Mr. Reed, nodding his head in the direction of the piano forte.

"Yes, I love to play. There are few things that bring me greater joy."

"Perhaps I shall get the privilege of hearing you play, then. I do enjoy accomplished playing and singing."

"Oh, you would not like to hear me sing, sir. My voice, I fear, brings pleasure to our Lord above alone."

"Surely not."

Mary laughed. "Mr. Reed, there is only so much instruction one can take before they realize it is all in vain."

He laughed her off. Her uncle came over to claim his associate and headed back to his office.

"Well, he was a pleasant young man," said Mrs. Bennet.

"Yes, and so handsome! He has a little wealth from his mother's family. The lady that catches his fancy will be a lucky lady indeed."

"Did you hear that, Mary? Mary!"

"Yes, Mama," said Mary, a bit absentmindedly.

* * *

Mary finished brushing her hair out and stared at herself. She often wondered why she was not considered as pretty as her sisters. She had asked Kate once, and she had answered that she thought she was very pretty, but that Mary did not smile as often as her sisters. Being reminded of this, she tried to smile as she looked in the mirror, but it looked and felt awkward. She frowned.

She got up and walked to her bed, drew back the blankets, and climbed in. She tried to read but found she couldn't focus on her book. Feeling tired, she laid her book down and blew out her bedside candle. As she lay in dark, she thought about her day. Mr. Reed had been very nice. It had felt nice to be treated as any other lady would, but something just seemed… off. Mary couldn't quite put her finger on it. She decided not to think about it.

Her mind wandered to when they had returned home. Dr. Anderson was waiting to check her mother. Mary could tell by one look from her father that she would not be avoid the man today. So, she adopted an air of nonchalance. After she had been seen by the doctor, they all returned to the sitting room. Her mother began to tell her father and the doctor all about her uncle's new associate. She couldn't help but notice a bit of agitation from Dr. Anderson every time her mother cooed over Mr. Reed. Mary was almost ashamed that she felt a bit elated about that particular fact. He did not stay very long.

As she drifted off to sleep, she vaguely realized that her mind was filled with thoughts of two very different men.

 **So, this was a very short chapter and I am sorry for that. I have this story completely outlined, but I am still fighting myself to write this one. I am very excited about a couple of other stories, 'Fate Makes a Change' being one of them, and I have been spending a great deal of time on those. I am working on this one when I feel inspired though. This is a sequel to my baby and it does mean a lot to me and I really want to do right by Mary. She does deserve it. I actually do have a Mary story unconnected with this one in the works. It won't be posted for a while. Follow me on Tumblr is you want to know more. I will be posting about all my stories and story ideas there. I would love to hear feedback. You will find me under readergirl4985.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! I will be honest, I am losing a bit of momentum on this story. This chapter is actually two combined. I am determined to get this one completed. I don't know when I will start Georgiana and Lydia's story. I do have an outline, but no drive to write it. There is one or two more chapters in this one.**

Finally, someone was treating her as she thought a lady was supposed to want to be treated, and she hated it. It had been two weeks since she had met Mr. Reed, and she was utterly bored and annoyed. And she missed Dr. Anderson. The second time she encountered Mr. Reed, she had flirted and behaved as she had seen many ladies her age did around the gentlemen they sought to attract. It seemed to work, but Dr. Anderson was witness to the act, and now he was cool towards her. He had always been a bit stoic, but now he rarely said anything in her presence. He also no longer came to see her mother so often.

Mr. Reed, while polite, did not think much of the intelligence of women. He rather thought all ladies were simple minded. She had tried to discuss deeper topics than clothes, accessories, and family related areas, but he always smiled at her and tried to turn the conversation back to more 'appropriate' subjects. Her problem now lie with the fact that her mother thought they were a nice pair. She was determined to have another daughter married.

Right now, she sat watching Dr. Anderson listening to Miss King chatter on about nothing. She had tuned out Mr. Reed a while ago. As she looked at the doctor, she tried to tell herself that he didn't appear to see her as anything more than a friend anyway, so his new treatment shouldn't matter. But then, why was he treating her differently? Maybe because she treated him the same for a while. Suddenly he looked in her direction. She blushed and looked away. Realizing that it should almost be almost time to leave, Mary excused herself from Mr. Reed.

"Papa, shall we be leaving soon?"

"So eager to leave? I thought you were enjoying the attention of your gentleman there."

"Papa."

"Alright, let me go and claim your mother from Mrs. Long, and we may leave."

"Thank you, Papa."

Mary wandered a bit, trying to stay on the outskirts of the room. She looked around and saw her parents bidding the Lucas' a goodnight. As she went to turn back towards the door, she narrowly missed colliding with someone.

"I'm so sorry… Dr. Anderson!"

"Miss Bennet."

"Dr. Anderson, how nice to see you," said Mr. Bennet as he approached. "I have missed our conversation. You should come by the house soon."

"Mrs. Bennet is doing so well, I have had no other reason to stop by."

"Well, surely my invitation is enough reason."

"Yes, sir. I shall come by tomorrow if it pleases you."

"It does."

"Good evening, Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet." He strode ahead of them and collected his own affects.

"I am sorry we shall miss him tomorrow," stated Mrs. Bennet, as they climbed into their carriage.

"What do you mean, Mama?"

"We shall be taking tea with your aunt tomorrow, dear! Your uncle shall be bringing your Mr. Reed around."

"He's not mine, Mama."

"What do you mean he's not yours? Of course he is! She shows you so much attention! And you enjoyed his attention too!"

"At first, but I am quite certain I do not like him now."

"What? Why?!"

"He doesn't care about my interests or what topics I wish to discuss. He disregards my enjoyment of discussing philosophical and biblical works! Or medical and political issues! Mama, you know I can only stand so much talk of gowns and lace and he is determined to keep our conversations within the parameters of what he considers appropriate for ladies to want to discuss!"

"But Mary…"

"Now, dearest, I think our Mary has made her sentiments known. If she no longer wishes to encourage the man, that is her choice."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet!"

"Mary, you may join Dr. Anderson and myself tomorrow. We three always manage to have lively conversations."

* * *

'Foolish! Utter foolishness!' Mary thought to herself. She had put on a new dress that Kate had sent her. It was a light shade of red, and fit very well. She had her hair styled a little more fashionable. Now she felt that she was over doing it. There was no time to change now. Dr. Anderson had already arrived. She moved slowly down the stairs and came to the room where she heard the male voices. She knocked and entered the room.

"Ah, Mary, I had wondered if you would be coming to join us."

"Sorry, Papa. I lost track of time."

"Now, where were we?"

Mary sat and listened to her father and the doctor talk. It was like she didn't know how to carry herself in such discussions anymore. Dr. Anderson would pause occasionally, and look to her as if he expected her to say something. When she failed to do so, he would move on with the discussion. About thirty minutes into their tea, Mrs. Hill arrived stating her father was needed for a matter, leaving Mary and the doctor alone. They sat in silence for a few moments. All she could do was ponder what could possibly be wrong with her that she could suddenly not speak before him. She was fully aware that she cared for him, and though she didn't think his feelings ran the same, it had never hindered her before.

"You hair is done far more… lavishly than usual. And you are wearing a new dress. You must be expecting Mr. Reed to stop by," he bit out.

She sat up stiffly. "I'll have you know that if I desired his society, I would have joined my mother at my aunt's for tea instead of staying here."

"And why did you stay here? You seem to have developed a taste for the menial things in life. I would think you would prefer to speak with your gentleman about the embroidery you are working on, or who will soon announce an engagement. I was under the impression that your own engagement would soon be announced."

"He is not my gentleman and I have no intentions of attaching myself to him!"

"Really. Well, then the entire neighborhood must be completely deceived. I must have been mistaken when I witnessed the blatant flirting you directed his way."

"Why do you care? What does it matter if I flirt with someone? And you're one to talk! You shower attention on Miss King!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. You call her lovely and listen to her drivel, but if I flirt with a gentleman, it's unacceptable. If I have a conversation that involves something trivial, I am ridiculous. To think, I had once thought…"

"You had thought what?" he asked coming to his feet. By this point, he could see tears welling in Mary's eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I know it's not true, which leads me to my question: why do you care?"

"Mary, have I not made myself clear?"

"That you see me as nothing more than your friend? Yes, you made that abundantly clear. So I do not understand why it would matter if I sought the attentions of another. You do not want them."

'There,' she thought. 'I have laid it all out.'

"Mary, I do not see you as my friend. At least, not only my friend. I had something else in mind," he said softly, kneeling by her. "I thought you knew that."

"How could I know that when you never said anything?" she asked, frustrated. "You treated me with the same civility you treated my other sisters."

"Mary,"

"I have not given you permission to refer to me by my given name!"

"Mary," he said, ignoring her statement, "I have spent enormous amounts of time with you discussing a variety of topics. I stay by your side at all the assemblies and parties we attend. I do not dance with anyone else but you or one of your sisters. I did not realize your appearance meant so much."

"It doesn't, or, well, it used to not matter. I have never been as beautiful as my sisters, so it did not matter, but suddenly it did. And then you called Miss King lovely! You have not remarked on my appearance at all. I know it is ridiculous, and I shouldn't care but I do, and now I am crying like some delicate creature who can't think past what colors look best on her!"

"You are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. You have no idea how bright your eyes appear when you are talking about something that matters to you, be it the teachings of the church, education, or the treatment of patients by those who care for them. You are so passionate and caring. Though you certainly look lovely dressed so well, I find it only distracts from your true beauty. Yours shines from the inside out. You do not need any special adornments to make you more lovely, though I will happily buy you all the trinkets you want if you agree to be mine."

Mary stared at him in shock. "Did you just…"

"Ask you to marry me? Yes, I did. I feel that we have had an enormous misunderstanding. I had wanted to wait until your sisters were available, but I refuse to leave this matter unsettled. Will you have me, Mary?"

"Yes. Oh, yes!" she cried, leaning forward to wrap her arms around him. She would later chastise herself for crying and carrying on so, but for the moment, she felt so relieved and happy.

"Well, this is a happy sight," said Mr. Bennet from the doorway. They had not heard him come in. "As this is the first proposal I have actually seen, it shall remain my favorite, I think. There is always something missing in a retelling. I heartily give my approval, however, there is the matter that half the neighborhood believes Mary to have a deep affection for Mr. Reed. While it would certainly not be too much of a scandal, as the other half rightfully believed that the two of you would make a match, it would be better to throw off the advances of the other suitor in an amiable manner. Especially as I do not think your uncle would thank us for losing him his new associate."

Dr. Anderson thought for a moment and smiled. "I have the perfect solution."


	4. Chapter 4

Mary smiled at Thomas from across the room. She shivered at the thought of his name. Though none but he, her father, and herself knew that they were engaged, they had taken to calling each other by their Christian names in private and in the company of her father, who was quite delighted over the fact. It had been two weeks, and the couple were growing impatient to announce their happiness, but it had been worth it. For the first time since they began their assault, Mr. Reed and Miss King sought out each other's company first.

They had not been so subtle about it, in truth. Her aunt held a dinner party the day after he proposed, and of course she had sat the couples according to her pleasure, however, Mary and Thomad were quick to pull their dinner partners into conversation with one another. Mr. Reed had been especially resistant at first, and upon hearing her give her opinion on a medical matter that Thomas inquired after, seemed to put him off. Miss King did not mind so long as at least one of the gentlemen gave her his attention. With each dinner party, tea, and outing, the couple drew themselves further from the other two, whilst pushing them closer to one another. And 'lo, that night, their efforts had paid off.

Mr. Reed began the night by asking Miss King for the first dance, allowing Thomas to be able to claim hers. Mary couldn't think of a time she actually enjoyed dancing.

"You know, they really are a suitable couple," mused Thomas.

"Yes, they are. They seem to truly measure up to what they each seek after."

"If I had felt any guilt over our actions these past weeks, that sight would have killed it."

"You never felt even the slightest bit guilty?"

"No, why? Did you?"

She snorted. "No. Do you think we should question our hearts?"

"I know exactly where my heart lies, and my actions should only make it all the more clear. There is very little I wouldn't do to call you mine. However, I do congratulate myself on possibly being the cause of another's happiness."

The dance ended and he led her over to her parents. Her mother was looking forlornly at the couple across the room. Mary shook her head at her mother's obliviousness. If she would only pay attention, she would see that her unhappiness was for naught. Mary wanted to tell her mother that night, in the carriage on the way home. It was obvious that there would be no scandal caused, no reputation tarnished. They had held off so long because they knew Mrs. Bennet would not be able to keep herself from spreading the good news of her third daughter's upcoming marriage.

Thomas and her father had already drawn up and signed the marriage agreement. Once her mother knew, her father would speak to the minister about the bans being read, and in just three short weeks, she would be Mrs. Thomas Anderson. The thought made her so happy. They spent the rest of the evening speaking with her father and uncle, who sent a wink at her at one point in the evening. Very intelligent man, he was. Finally, they were claiming their things, and bidding their friends a goodnight. Mary found it especially difficult to say goodnight to Thomas, though she was sure she would see him first thing.

Once in the carriage, her mother glared at her.

"I don't know what has you in such a fine mood. You let a perfectly suitable gentleman slip right through your hands, and now, he has shown his favor to Miss King. Well, I hope she is pleased with herself, though, if his attentions are truly so fickle, she might find herself with a broken heart, and then I shall be satisfied. Perhaps not all is lost. Perhaps, this is just a passing fancy for him!"

"Mama, I have already told you; I do not care much for him. He is a kind man, but he does not suit me."

"He is not the only eligible man in the neighborhood, dearest. You may find that Mary's attentions lean in another direction, and that they are returned in earnest."

Her mother studied them both and her glare became deeper. "You have been hiding something from me. What have you done?!"

Mary and her father laughed. "Nothing you will be displeased with, my dear. You shall very soon have the privilege of announcing your third daughter as Mrs. Anderson to all of your friends, and you shall welcome into your collection of sons, a very respectable doctor."

Mrs. Bennet gave a shout that very nearly startled the horses. Her glee was almost frightening, but Mary was well pleased to have been the one to cause it.

* * *

 ** _Three weeks later…._**

Waving one last time, Mary settled back into the carriage. She smiled at her new husband. The last weeks had seemed so long, yet so wonderful. As they thought, Mrs. Bennet wasted no time in spreading the good news of her middle daughter's impending marriage. The news was met with much happiness, and, according to her father, large amounts of money were exchanged. That last bit of news shocked and appalled her, especially when her father indicated that he had won a fair share.

Now, they were heading off for their wedding trip. Lydia and Georgiana had been able to return home for her wedding, but her married sisters had been unable to make it. Mary was fine with that, and had, in fact, expected it. They would be spending several weeks with them in their homes, and she would have the pleasure of meeting her newest niece and nephew. She couldn't wait to see Jane and Lizzy as mothers. She knew they would be wonderful at it. Kate had hinted at her own news in her letter. Things couldn't be more perfect.

"What has you in such a good mood, Mrs. Anderson?"

She smiled at him. "I am just so happy."

"Well, I hope that I am the cause of said happiness."

She could only smile and snuggle into him. She couldn't help but marvel over how good it felt to be in his arms. She had thought she might feel scandalous, but she didn't. It felt too right. He tightened his arms and rested his head on hers. They were a couple of few words, and it suited them nicely. Though she tended to be pessimistic, she couldn't help but have a real hope for her future. In that moment, in that carriage, wrapped in the arms of a man who loved and valued her, she looked forward to all that was to come.

 **This is it folks! This one is finished. I am actually very pleased with it, and I hope that no one is disappointed. I am currently rereading FMAC and am putting together chapters. I actually hope to finish that one soon as well. Next week, I will be posting one or two new one's. At least the first few chapters. They are not finished, but I do have several chapters written and I am excited to share them. Georgiana and Lydia's stories in this series will likely only be one shots, if I can ever get them written. I hope you all have a great weekend!**


End file.
